


march 7th

by ttoziers



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, Reddie, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie x Eddie, Richie's birthday, kinda pretty sad, richie gets some flashbacks, stuff that reminds richie of eddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 15:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18034217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttoziers/pseuds/ttoziers
Summary: another year has passed.





	march 7th

**Author's Note:**

> for julie.

another year gone by. 

another year without eddie. 

richie sighed and pulled his blanket over his head after reading the time of 12:00 am on his digital clock. he didn’t know if he was going to be able to stand it anymore. 

he missed him. richie tozier missed eddie kaspbrak with everything he had. he knew it wasn’t good for him. he knew missing him wouldn’t help. he knew missing eddie long enough wouldn’t make him come back. 

but he couldn’t help it when he ran his hand over his softest blanket and it reminded him of eddie kaspbrak’ precious locks. 

he couldn’t help it when he put on his favourite pyjama pants and stared at them in his mirror because they just so happened to be the same colour as eddie kaspbrak’s beautiful eyes. 

he couldn’t help it when, while he was watching tv and an ad for asthma came up, he had to skip to a different channel, for he knew if he happened to see a blue inhaler he would burst into tears.

he couldn’t help it when he had to hold hands with one of his costars during he filming another movie and knew that no hand was ever going to be as smooth as eddie kaspbrak’s was. 

a tear escaped richie’s eye and he didn’t bother to wipe it away. 

eddie used to wipe away his tears. 

he turned to his side, where he pulled his blanket down to his neck and stared at the wall.

when he used to sneak out to eddie’s house, he and eddie would stare at each other from under the covers.

he knew eddie wouldn’t want richie to be held back from all of the opportunities in his life because of eddie’s death. richie knew eddie would tell him to ‘forget about it.’  


but that seemed to be the only thing that he wouldn’t do for eddie. 

because he couldn’t just ‘forget about it.’

richie squeezed his eyes together and tried to fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed! leave a comment :D find me on tumblr @ ttoziers


End file.
